The Witch, the Warlock, and the Baby
by Author2014
Summary: Sequel to 'The Red Witch' Years have passed and the next generation is on the way. As Reid and Ashes confront parenthood, a new threat appears threatening their marriage and their son. The Sons of Ipswich and the girls must find out who is wanting to destroy them all before Halloween or they will all die. Also, what is Chase doing with an old friend and a baby stroller?


**I know this took me forever, but I didn't know how to continue The Red Witch at first. Anyways, I don't know when the next update will be because I haven't fallen in love this this yet. But...if there are enough reviews then I will try to update quicker.**

**I don't own the Covenant.**

* * *

He couldn't believe it. In a few days, he was going to be a dad. After five years of dating and a year of marriage, Mr. and Mrs. Reid Garwin were expecting their son. Reid couldn't be happier.

After Ashes graduated early to get a head start on her masters degree, Reid graduated from Spencer and joined her at Boston University. His lovely girlfriend at the time majored in English with a minor in Latin while he followed his father's footsteps and received his bachelor's in pre-law. He was currently working at his father's firm and taking online classes to prepare for the Bar Exam. At first, Reid and Ashes was staying at her family home until she announced that she was pregnant. Then, his mother practically moved them back to Ipswich herself.

As for the others, Caleb proposed to Sarah the day they graduated from Harvard together. They welcomed little Cameron not long after. Pogue and Kate were still going strong and had Peyton to take care off. Tyler and Melody stayed together and got hitched the same year they did and were only a few months along in their pregnancy. Melody was hooked on the name Taylor. The families were stronger than every as the third generation was coming along.

A major trial all the boys went through was revealing to their girlfriends that they were warlocks. Sarah helped a lot since the whole Chase incident. Kate took it fairly well after refusing to speak to Pogue for three weeks. Melody was shocked at first, but got over it quickly. Ashes was a different story. She was shocked then laughed then got quiet. That was when she confessed that an ancestor was convicted in the Salem Witch Trials, but lived. In fact, Goody Withridge was in the book. That made her one sixteenth Wiccan on her father's side. All in all, everyone took it well. Of course, all the girls made them promise not to get addicted to using.

Right now, he was lying in bed with and arm around Ashes huge stomach. It was quiet times like these that he loved the best. It was Sunday evening and the house was quiet before everyone came over for dinner. Waddling around all day had tired his love out and demanded that he join her for a small nap. Ashes kept herself busy typing the third novel of her book series while he was at the office dealing with inheritance to divorce cases. Watching her sleep peacefully made him hate himself for leaving her all day instead of caring for her like he needed to.

Unconsciously, one hand rubbed his wife's swollen stomach while the other ran through her auburn hair. Reid nuzzled his nose behind her ear, but paused when he felt something bump his hand. Little man kicked. He would have reveled in the moment if Ashes' beautiful face hadn't contorted in pain and a soft hiss escaped her.

"Hey, now," he whispered to the baby inside, "Don't be hurting your mommy. She needs her sleep before everyone arrives so be a good little man and stay quiet." Reid rubbed her stomach a little longer until the kicks stopped. His son had grown more and more restless with each passing day which put everyone on edge and Ashes in more pain.

A soft knocked pulled him out of his trance of his family only to find his mother at the door. She smiled softly at the sight of them. They must have looked like the perfect family photo. His mother walked over quietly with a glass and pain killers the doctor had prescribed.

"Caleb, Sarah, and Cameron just arrived. Tyler just texted to say they were on their way."

"I'll wake her in a little bit," he whispered back before placing a kiss on Ashes' cheek. He was careful not to wake her as he slipped off the bed. By the time he made it around the bed his father joined them.

"You did good, Reid," he said giving his shoulder a squeeze as he watched his wife brush back red strands of his daughter-in-law's hair.

"Afraid I wouldn't?"

His parent's looked at one another before turning back to him, "Yes."

Reid waved them out before they woke up Ashes and slipped into the adjoining bathroom. His washed his face taking notice to the short stubble growing on his chin. A quick brushing of his mouth and hair and he was ready for company. Hanging by the mirror was a photo booth strip from the summer after they met. He was so happy to have found Ashes. She saved him. If it weren't for her, he would be dying from over using.

He reached down to retrieve a towel off the floor a wave of dark magic hit him from behind. Reid spun around to find a shadow of a man standing at the foot of the bed. Partly covered by the grey sheets, Ashes shifted violently. Her arm tucked protectively over her belly and her beautiful face scrunched up in pain. Reid watched as the shadow glided over to her and pulled their crimson duvet over her. A soft whimper of pain escaped his wife and the shadow vanished.

Reid rushed over to Ashes just in time for her to wake up. The freckles under her rust red eyes were covered by small beads of sweat. The moment their eyes connected the pained expression she had melted away and she placed his hand over her swollen stomach.

"Tell your son that if he keeps it up then I'll just have to have a c-section," she threatened playfully.

Reid bent down to her belly, "Stop hurting your mother." They shared a good chuckle before locking eyes. He leaned down giving her a deep kiss.

"Hi, Garwin," she whispered.

"Hi, Red."

He helped her sit up right and handed over the pain killers and water. Reid couldn't help but freak out over the shadow. With Ashes so week and his son about to arrive, he didn't want to risk them getting hurt. As soon as the guys arrived, he would mention it. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Ashes or the other girls.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm not sure yet, so you all need to tell me. I already have an idea of their baby boy's name, but if you what to throw in a suggestion I might just love it. REVIEW**!


End file.
